Uta Fuji
Uta Fuji (née Orihara) is the main antagonist of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She's 34 years old. She is the designer and creator of the Luminous Series, mother of Shiho Fuji and owner of the Luminous Company. She's the former wife of Masahiko Fuji, who's the father of Shiho. Due to her obsessions with the Luminous Series, Masahiko divorced her in order to protect himself and his daughter, Shiho Fuji while Shiho was an infant. She is obsessed with Heartful Luminous and is willing to do anything for it. She was a famous Prism Star known for jumping a legendary jump, Heartful Luminous. She felt that the jump she did was fake, and that she had to find the true meaning of it thus becoming more obsessed with it than she ever did before. Uta is a former Prism Star. She was so obsess with them that she wanted to make Shiho a tool for Heartful Luminous and the Luminous Series and make Shiho to do of what she has failed which makes one of the reasons Masahiko divorce her. She appeared in flashbacks of ep 12, 41 and 61 and made full appearance in epi 68-102. Appearance She had long Red hair with curls at the end, porcelain skin and blue eyes eyes. After her divorce she dyed her hair black and wear sunglasses and blue gloves. When she saw Juri Renno Show when she was young she was wearing a yellow blazer, white button up shirt, brown shoes, blue tights, a brown skirt and a brown school bag. For her usual outfit for when she was young a black sleeveless tunic, a red scarf, a purple short-sleeve top, black cargo pants, a vanilla-colored necklace, a cherry hair clip, and white sandals. When she first met Masahiko and while married to Masahiko she wears a pumpkin-colored sleeveless shirt, a long vanilla-colored frilled skirt, a raspberry red beaded bracelet, raspberry short boots and plum-colored tight. When she left she was wearing that outfit with a brown trench coat. When she was doing her Prism Shows she wears a red dress with long sleeves, light green frilled skirt, cream-colored bracelet, raspberry tights and vanilla-colored shoes. For her doing Heartful Luminous, Sparkling Heart and Heartshine Shine she weared the Light Necklace, Time Boots and the Candy Dress. She wears a black business shirt and four strand cyan beads bracelet when she was wearing from her first actual appearance until she reformed. After she reforms she wears a long-sleeve aquamarine top, grey trousers, 5-strand red bracelet, red socks and yellow shoes. Personality Background She was an orphan when her mother abandon her as a baby thus growing up in a orphanage. She got inspired to be apart of Prism Shows after seeing one of Juri Renno shows on Tv. Since she didn't have any money, she could not get any prism star training, but she practiced on her own, and watched prism show videos. She also decide to become a designer after seeing the symphonia and prism queen series. Pretty soon, she was on the same level as Juri and they became rivals. Somewhere along her path of stardom, Uta met Masahiko at a aquarium. After a few years later they got married. Not long after, Uta gave birth to their daughter, Shiho. After awhile after making some successful Luminous Prism Stones and began to have a dream of performing one of the best entertainment show that the world has ever seen, she soon became obsessed with them, her dream and the series, wanted to make the series greatest their is and make her dream a reality no matter what but soon the new Luminous prism stones were full of darknes and she has been subjected the control of them. This trapped her good side of her soul in Luminous World, even though this world is created by her. When she jumped Heartful Luminous, she felt that the jump she did was fake, and that she had to find the true meaning of it thus becoming more obsessed with it, her dream and her series than she ever did before. Noticing changes in his wife and the arguments they starting to have about the series, her obsessed dream, Shiho and her obsessions until one day Masahiko divorce her to protect himself and Shiho from Uta and she left the house. Ever since she began to look for Prism Stars to carry out what she had been obsessed for all these years, whenevet she found a Prism Star that she thinks can carry out what she had been obsessed all these years, they join her company but when they could not do it she makes them longer part of her company. Soon after a few year she now owns the Luminous Company. Role in Plot Prism Show Relationships Trivia Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist